2013-09-01 - And You Were There, And You Were There...
It has been roughly twenty-four hours since Hank had slipped into a coma. Moira MacTaggert had arrived and been down in med-bay. Her and Charles Xavier had been keeping vigil and working most the time to try to save Hank's life. There was rumors of a hard light Hank program like the Star Trek Doctor form voyager used. A waiting room had been set up nearby for friends and students. So far the only ones allowed to see Hank had been Edina and Norton McCoy had been the only ones allowed to see Hank. There would be slight memory alteration but they would allow it. Right now they were upstairs with Storm in the caffo. That's when Moira comes into the room. "I've done what I can for him. It's only a matter of time. He's not responding, but if you want to tell him good bye. It's time." Hank laying in a hospital bed bed in med bay itself. It's got all the best tech but despite that. It Hank in a hospital gown with a breathing tube. Jean Grey has been mostly working at helping to manage the students then on the first day of classes. She takes a deep breath, sobbing and nods at Moira, "Oh, hank." Sending out a mental summons over to any of the teachers that she can reach to let them know what's going on, before steeling herself for the loss of another friend, ready to head downstairs along with the others. Edina and Norman McCoy had been the only ones allowed to see Hank. Hope Summers, a mysterious individual indeed. She freaked out the same time Jean did as if she knew something was wrong. And she went running as soon as she saw Hank, before disappearing. She did not come back to school that night, nor has she called or contacted anyone other than Jono last night to tell him about Dr. McCoy dying in a short and tense manner via text message from a previously unknown cell phone number. However, this morning she returns. Hope is still barefoot and wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday morning as she digitally comes together and appears in the currently empty med-bay of all except the prone figure of Dr. Hank McCoy a.k.a. Beast. The school does not set off an alarm, but an alert is made to Jean's and Scott's cell phones that Hope's signature has appeared back on campus. Hope steps a little closer to Hank, almost nervously as she stares at him and stares at him. It's as if she is seeing something really not there at all, looking beyond the prone figure. Her fingers twitch, and she looks a little ill. She does not try to say anything, no goodbyes or sorries. Scott Summers has been dreading this day for a while now. He was among the few that knew of Hank's condition, having been sworn to secrecy in regards to it and unable to betray one of his oldest friend's trust in that regard. Try as he might, he couldn't maintain the facade of relative normalcy today. He ended up getting virtually nothing done, and much like Jean, has generally been corralling students and trying to keep -others- on an even keel. It's what he does best...hold other people together so -he- doesn't fall apart. So when he makes it to Hank's current room, he simply steps to the side of the doorway, falling silent and simply...watching and waiting for the time being. The only sound in the room is the rhythmic sound of Hank taking a breath from life support then there's a quiet beep that would be muted any other time. It rings loudly. Having been one of the students in Dr. McCoy's class when he collapsed, and been unsuccessful at finding Hope when she ran off, Lore has been rather worried for her teacher and classmate. When she hears that things aren't looking good, she gets permission to go visit her homeroom teacher one last time before he's gone and follows the others down stairs, standing in the back of the room. Hope is front and center, though perhaps one of the wheeled curtains maybe be blocking her from immediate view as the people begin to visit. She doesn't seem to pay them much mind, concentrating intensely on something. Her heart feels like it is pounding in her throat. She starts to step forward, more like sliding one bare foot unevenly forward, then the other. She pauses still just a few feet short of the bed and Hank. She would very much be in view of everyone now. Hope is breathing as if she just ran a marathon before she finally turns to look over at those 'visiting', as if finally registering they are there. She blinks. "He...feels -wrong-." Even Hope isn't sure how to explain it, or what is upsetting her so bad that her mind wants to scream. It's almost as if Hope is about to have a panic attack, but she goes back to staring at Hank and frowning very deeply. Hope does appear a bit like a wild child right now with the bare feet, wrinkled clothes, and red hair in a tangle as it needs brushed. Like she just woke up, jumped out of bed...and ran. Waiting rooms. Offices. Sterile environments. Friends. Teachers. Doctors. It's overwhelming enough for regular folks, but this is a place for mutants learning to control their abilities. And powers that had manifested in stressful situations... this is anything but easy. Jonothon is in the waiting room, and he's had to loosen his facial covering, his energy sort of flowing from the gape in his face, throat and chest haphazardly. With how stressed out he is, his energy is flickering and pulsing. His eyes are red with tears. He's not sure he's able to handle the situation.... He kept pulling at the fabric of his jeans, making the holes at the knees all the larger. Jean Grey closes her eyes. This will be the last moment she has with her friend. She doesn't want to be caught crying her eyes out. She tries to send to Hank, if she can, a telepathic emotional connection of support, even if he can't receive it. Lorelei winces a little as Hope comes into view at Dr. McCoy's bedside and looks away, her eyes falling on Jono where he's in no better shape than anyone else. For a moment, the winged girl hesitates, but she finally, visibly bracing herself to be told to go away, makes her way over to fall into a chair beside the older student. Without a word, she reaches over to try to cover his hand with one of hers, offering poor comfort. Scott moves over and places his hands on Jean's shoulder, still wordless as he stands behind her. His expression is grim. Resigned. While it may appear otherwise, that gesture, that bit of physical contact, is just as much to hold himself up as to provide a bit of emotional support for Jean herself. He hates this. He hates feeling helpless. He's supposed to be the one that keeps them alive...that finds a way to win. What do you do when the teammate that's best suited to fight a particular enemy is the one that's been taken out by them? He knows he shouldn't blame himself. He knows the Professor and Moira and Hank all together couldn't beat this. There's nothing he could have done to add to that, but...he'll still feel that pang of doubt. Could he have done more? He'll never know. Hope's fingers twitch again as she stares at Hank. Everyone else seems to think she's as crazy as she thinks she is as they ignore her weirdness. She doesn't really blame them, she wants to ignore herself and run -away- from this. Instead of running though, Hope suddenly lurches forward just as Dr. MacTaggert returns to the room. "What are you doing?" Her words are a little sharp without meaning to, as she is also grieving for a friend and comrade she could not save. Hope is already in motion however, her hands reaching out as she practically falls against the edge of the bed. Those hands reach for Hank's large hand that rests near where she half falls against the edge of the medical bed. They cling, with all her strength and she grits her teeth and closes her eyes. "Please," her tone begging. At first, it just appears to be an overly melodramatic display of grief by a distraught and currently appearing dangerously twisted young lady. And yet...it is not what it first appears as few things rarely are in this world. There comes a grunt and groan as Hank's features begin to shift and change shimmering it starts at the hands that Hope grabbed and his body begins to shift and change. His body shifting and changing and there's a cry in pain as he seizures and convulses. In many way's he shifts and changes looking more like a human again but still blue and fury. He looks at those around him for a moment. He sniffs at the air and hasn't said a word yet. Jean Grey glances over at Hank in total surprise, "Hank!?" He seems coherent, to her. She attempts a quick surface scan over of his mind, "Scott, get Moira!" Her hand going up to try and squeeze at his shoulder. This man or perhaps rather 'Beast' stands at 5'11" if he would stand straight in either case. His build is muscular with very broad shoulders that assist in giving him a more compact appearance with the exception of his hands and feet. His feet alone are huge (size 20), and a single hand could swallow up a human head before starting to squeeze. One shouldn't forget the fact that each finger and toe digit is capped with a thick, harden nail that can easily be used as a claw. His entire body - what is seen - appears to be covered in short blue fur with highlights of black. The black actually dominates atop his head and down along his jaw, giving him long black hair that he keeps pulled into a pony tail and a beard he works to keep somewhat trimmed. Peeking out from the sides of his head are sharp and pointed, elf-like ears. His bright blue eyes seem to shine out even through the oval shaped spectacles he wears. With the strong jawline, often resting and moving with his muscular legs slight bent at the knees, to even on all fours when on the run, this male can often appear brutish. Especially if he is less than smiling when he shows off the fact he has a pair of fangs as part of his teeth. He is currently wearing a black long-sleeved bodysuit. The uniform appears to be a one piece garment, actually made of unstable molecules to permit freedom of movement and additional protection. The sleeves leave his wrist bare however, along with a square hole on the back of his and elbow to permit more ease of his unusual gorilla-like movements. The pants have extra yellow padding at the knees, and stop well above the ankles to again permit more ease of movement with his animalistic movements. He wears a yellow belt that he can add pouches to if there is a need. Yellow bands (some may jest they act as suspenders - which they don't) come up from the belt, over his massive shoulders and down his wide back to connect to the belt again. A yellow strap goes across his chest and his upper back to hold the bands in place. A red X medallion resides at each connection point of the strap across his chest and upper back, as well as the connecting point of his belt. Cut out part about uniform from log, as not needed to view transformation. "Moira, what...?" Scott's eyes flick between both Dr. MacTaggart and Beast, but even in the midst of this, his expression remains only (outwardly) questioning...there's no panic. He doesn't move to stop Jean from maintaining contact with Hank, instead moving over to Hank's bedside and resting a hand on his forearm, looking at the seemingly-conscious Dr. McCoy and querying quietly, "Hank?" < Gordon Bennett! > exclaimed Jono, rising to his feet in an outright jump! His energy trailed behind and along with him as he rose. < Dr. McCoy! > Jono said, elated... but he had to be sure the man was lucid? How to do that? With SCIENCE. < Wot's the atomic weight of cobalt!? > Seriously, Starsmore? He asked the question in a much more... quiescent manner, compared to the excitement he had just a moment ago. Jean is undoubtedly grieved. As Moira was busy yelling at Hope. But the woman now runs toward Hank's side, her white lab coat flapping about her conservative slack covered legs, "Hank!" Her eyes widen and there is hope in her tone. She goes to check the machine monitoring him, as his life signs seem to be stabilizing. "Dear God...," and Moira is likely actually praying right now as to her, this is perhaps the closest thing to a miracle she has seen. Hope is still clinging to Hank's hand with both of hers, a nervousness about her. She opens one eye slowly, then the other and looks over toward his face. Her eyes widen. "I...didn't mean to do -that-." Oops! Wait, what did she try to do?! Jean Grey is restrained back, a look of confusion on her face as Hank comes to. "This.." Isn't a type of spontaneous mutation that she's -heard- of before, much less witnessed. This kind of spontaneous un-externally initiated alteration.. Dr.McCoy looks around, "I got your no..." Then he blinks a few times, "Uhm The Atomic Weight of Cobalt is 58.93320. Are we fighting a Carpathian sociopath trapped in a painting with the Statue of Liberty?" He looks down at Hope, "uhm.... Hello. Did people turn in their assignments?" Scott blinks at Hank, then Moira, then Hope, and all-in-all looks rather confused. "Hank I...." He looks back to Moira yet again, "Is...Is he all right?" Then back to Hank, as though realizing he's right there, "-Are- you all right?" Scott pauses a moment, then moves to slide an overhead mirror into position so hank can get a look at himself. < A scientific answer and a Ghostbusters reference? Bloody hell, doc. > Jono didn't waste any time and clapped, then threw his arms up and gave a telepathic whoop! < Welcome back! > Dr. MacTaggert says, "I've never seen anything like this," she says softly, a bit in shock. But she pulls up information and starts going through it. "His X-Gene, it...just stabilized and completed the transformation it was I believe attempting to do." She then smiles slightly at McCoy. "How are you feeling Hank, other than teacherly? How is your memory, do you know why you are down here in the med-bay?" Hope's face splits into a wide grin, "No, I totally skipped school. But you became even more handsome Dr. McCoy, did you know that?" She doesn't know if she wants to cry or laugh, but instead she finally lets go of Hank's hand to give him one awkward hug considering he is still laying down. "You aren't allowed to leave. The world really needs you," Hope says quietly against his fur and hospital grown covered body. "-We- need you." And Hope thanks whatever crazy mutant powers she has that she doesn't even understand, from what Jean says to this. Maybe things aren't so hopeless after all. Jean Grey nods over at Hank, and resists the urge to give him a hug, "Welcome back, Hank. And I suppose we can tell the students that they'll have their homework due next week as always." Jean wipes away a tear. "And you can start figuring out what happened later." Dr. McCoy holds up his hand, "Whoa whoa one at a time." He considers Moira answers for a moment, "I'm tired and sore. Felt like I fought the Juggernaut and lost. I remember eating Breakfast and heading for class. That's the last thing." He looks to Jono and says, "Doc? Marty, I couldn't have tie in 1.1 gigawatt into that reference. But thank you." He looks to Scott "I think so Scott. How are you feeling." He smiles at Jean, "Well we might give them a small break." He looks to Hope, "What do you mean more handsome?" He then catches his face in Scott's mirror, "Oh my stars and garters." Lorelei was stunned into silence by the sudden transformation and recovery, the winged girl lingering at the back of the room while everyone else cheered for Beast in their own way. Finally, she does step forward, though not pushing her way to the front, "We're all really glad you're okay, Dr. McCoy!" It would be a rotten start to the school year for one of their teachers to die in the first week, after all! Jean Grey gives Beast another hug, "Don't worry Hank. We're just happy to have you back." She gives him a hug from the side, and then moves out of the way to let Moira likely cluck over him. "You're ready for your close-up." Scott notes with a bit of a smile, and then reaches over and clasps Hank's shoulder...at least once there's a bare shoulder that isn't being hugged or whatnot, "Good to see you feeling better. Try not to worry us like that again? You've been in a coma for about a day." He glances towards the others, his expression growing more serious, "We should probably give Hank some space, and let Moira look him over." Beast reaches up to hug, Jean. He looks to Hope and says, "thank you". He looks at Lorelei and has a bamboozled look on his face, "It would suck. I'd hate to ruin your semester. What with the dying and all. I know what you mean though. Thanks sweetie." Then Moira looks at those gathered, "Out out of here. I got tests to run on him." < Probably for the best. I'll be visiting for the day, Dr. McCoy, so if yer want me to swing down an' play yer somethin', I'll be happy to. > Jono can always make up classes at ESU later, plus he had a series of very unique conditions, which got a few allowances at the very least. Jean Grey chuckles, "I think if we spend any more in time in here Moira is going to kill us." She allows herself ot be herded out along with the rest, amused. Hope reluctantly pulls from Hank when he goes to hug Jean. She nods however, reaching out to pet his bare arm just to touch him as if to assure herself this is really happening. She then moves to take her leave, hugging herself about her waist almost. And no, she really has no true clue of what the hell she did. Lorelei blushes a little when Hank guesses her thought about teachers dying and ducks her head, shifting her wings, "We really are glad that you're okay, though. That's the most important thing!" She bites her lip when Moira starts shooing them all out and is one of the first to leave, since she's closest to the door, pausing for a moment to look back and wave almost shyly before she's gone.